


The Nigou Diaries

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: If Nigou kept a diary, this is what he would say about Kuroko, Akashi, Akakuro, and the Generation of Miracles.





	

Hi! My name is Nigou! I'm almost two years old and I live with my best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya. 

He named me Nigou which means number two, because he and I look so much alike! I don't see it. He and I do share many things in common though! 

For example, we both like to eat and play. He likes to play with these big orange balls. He plays with them by throwing them, and he's really good at it. They're really loud but I'm used to them by now. I can't throw the balls though, they're usually as big as I am! 

 

Kuroko tells me i will grow bigger someday. I wonder when?!?!? I just want to grow soon so I can play with Kuroko, too! 

He has lots of other friends who can play with balls, and they're all really good at it. They're all really tall and have colorful hair! None of them really smell that good, except for the one with raspberry fur on top of his head. 

He's here a lot with Kuroko, but I don't really mind at all! He smells really nice and probably handsome by human standards and he always looks kind of fancy for a human, that much even I can tell. He always brings Kuroko flowers too, and I can tell it makes Kuroko super happy! That makes me happy as well.

I know that my name is Nigou because that's what Kuroko calls me, so the red boy's name must be Boyfriend since he and Kuroko say that word a lot. That's a weird name even for a human, but at least Boyfriend is so nice! Most of the time. Sometimes though he can be a bit scary though! Like if I bark when I’m not supposed to, he’ll give me this look of death and then I stop real quick! His eyes become really scary. I don’t want him to eat me or something!!!! 

Kuroko and Boyfriend sometimes go into Kuroko's sleeping room and close the door behind them. That's something I've never understood though, because sometimes I'm locked out and my super dog hearing can pick up on some real heavy grunting and whines. ?!??!?!?!?!?!!! I wonder what's going on???! They always come out looking real happy but sometimes it takes them a real long time to come out! By then I'm usually really bored so I'm looking for squirrels or I go take a nap. No matter how much I beg, they never let me into that room. That's not fair, because I just want to play! 

I still really really love Kuroko though. He's my pal, and although I could sense that Boyfriend didn't really like dogs at first he warmed up to me pretty quick when I licked his hand. He feeds me stuff from his plate and gives me the best pats and Kuroko gives me the best belly rubs, so my life is really really amazing and i couldn't have asked for a better friend than Kuroko ever since he found me in those boxes. Someday if I find my own Boyfriend I will make him explain to me on how to play the closed door game. It sounds like so much fun! But I also really like how things are now.

P.S. I hope Kuroko takes me to visit the other red boy, the gigantic one with the funny eyebrows! I think he must be a cat or something because he’s so afraid of me. The sadistic side of me loves it!

P.P.S. I get my sadistic side from Kuroko and Boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I typed all of this in Comic Sans


End file.
